


Making a new friend

by LittleRookie



Series: The life of Emily Hamilton-Rosberg [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Family, Friendship, Multi, Searching, Sebastian is still driving for Red Bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Niki is supposed to watch over Emily. However when he has to do an interview, Emily gets bored and looks around the paddock on her own. Soon she makes a new friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story about little Emily.   
> English is not my first language, please correct me if you find mistakes.  
> Have fun :)

Emily was almost three years old, when she was allowed to roam around the paddock. Lewis was not quite happy about it, he said it was too dangerous, but Nico convinced him that it was fine as long as someone stayed with her. Most of the time it was either Lewis or Nico themselves sometimes Toto took care of Emily. The whole Mercedes garage was infatuated with the little girl and she liked all of them as well. This time it was Niki who took care of her. Emily had grown very fond of the Austrian and tended to call him grandpa Niki. At first Nico and Lewis were unsure if the former driver would be okay with that but he assured them that he did not mind in fact he liked it. He even allowed Emily to wear his red cap, a privilege that only she had.  
Just before the first practice session started Emily and Niki were passing the other garages, the eyes of the little girl were taking in all the action that went on. Suddenly a team of journalists stopped in front of them and asked Niki for an interview. Since he could not really say no to them, he sighed and let go of Emily’s hand. He was sure that the girl would stay by his side. But Emily had other things in mind. She wanted to see all the interesting things she was surrounded with. And so she peeked into a garage which had a painted red bull over the entrance. Curios she took a look. Inside she saw two cars similar to the ones her fathers were driving but in different colours some engineers were working on them. And in a corner she spotted a little boy about her age that was playing with some toy cars on a blanket. Cautiously she made small steps closer to him. He looked up when he notice her coming towards him and smiled at her. Shyly Emily returned it. The boy got up and approached her.  
“Hi, I’m Dany.” He told her.  
“Emily.” The girl introduced herself. Dany grinned at her.  
“You are from the Mercedes?” He pointed at the teal coloured shirt she was wearing. Emily nodded.  
“My fathers drive there.”  
“Who are your fathers?” Dany asked.  
“Nico and Lewis.” Emily answered.  
“My fathers are Dan and Seb they are driving for the Red Bull.” Dany pointed at the bull printed on his shirt. Emily giggled.  
“It looks cool.” She said and got another grin in return. Then Dany pointed at the blanket and the cars that laid there.  
“Do you want to play with me?” Emily nodded quickly. They sat on the blanket and began to play.

***

It was only a few minutes left before Nico and Lewis had to get into their cars for the first practice session when a panting Niki Lauda came into the Mercedes garage a troubled expression on his face. Immediately Lewis’ eyebrows narrowed when he saw the worried Austrian.  
“What’s wrong, Niki?” He asked. “Weren’t you supposed to look after Emily? Where is she?” If he weren’t concerned about his little girl Lewis would have said that the look on Nikis face was almost comical.  
“I’m sorry Lewis. There were those journalists who asked about an interview. I was sure that Emily would stay by my side but she wandered off I don’t know where she is.” Lewis looked beyond angry but he knew better than to shout at Niki Lauda. This was the moment when Nico came in. He immediately saw the angry look on his husbands face and went towards him.  
“What’s wrong, Lewis?” He asked gently.  
Lewis pointed at Niki.  
“He has lost our daughter.” Nico gulped.  
“What? What happened?” Niki repeated his story about how he has lost little Emily and now Nico looked angry as well but mostly concerned.  
“See? I told you it was too dangerous for her to roam the paddock.” Lewis accusingly said to Nico. The blonde German furrowed his brows.  
“If we didn’t allow her, she would have gone by herself. Don’t blame me!” Lewis’ shoulders dropped.  
“I know. I’m sorry. But how can we find her?” Nico thought about it for a moment then he turned to Niki.  
“Where did you see her for the last time?”  
“Near the Red Bull garage I think.” The Austrian replied. Nico beckoned Lewis to follow him. Together with Niki the two Mercedes drivers ran to the Red Bull garage. When they entered they were greeted with an adorable sight. In the corner there was a blanket and on it two children were playing amicably with a couple of toy cars. It looked like they were racing against each other and it was clear that the boy was letting the girl win. Emily cheered when her toy car was the first to cross their invisible finish line and Dany grinned at her.  
“Emily!” Lewis called out and the head of the girl whipped around.  
“Daddy!” She squealed. “I won the race!” She ran to her father and hugged his leg. Lewis picked her up and she threw her arms around his neck. Nico stepped closer and rubbed his hand against Emily’s arm.  
“Emily.” He scolded. “We were worried about you. You can’t wander off alone when Niki is supposed to watch you.” Emily sheepishly looked at her father.  
“But he was talking to those boring people and I wanted to look around.”  
“I know little one. But you still have to be in sight. Niki was worried about you.” Nico gently said. Emily turned to Niki.  
“I’m sorry grandpa Niki.” Niki waved his hand.  
“It’s alright, Emi. But please don’t do it again.” Emily nodded. Then she remembered Dany. She wiggled herself out of her father’s grip and pulled the little boy closer.  
“Daddy, Papa, this is Dany, he’s my new friend.” She said proudly. Dany smiled.  
“Hi!” He said. Nico returned his smile. Lewis only nodded.  
“You are Dan’s and Seb’s son, right?” Nico asked. Dany nodded.  
“Yes, I am.” As on clue the two Red Bull drivers came towards them.  
“Hey.” Sebastian said with a small smile on his face. “What are you doing here?” Niki pointed at Emily.  
“The little rascal here wandered off when I was having an interview. Looks like she is now friends with your boy.” Seb turned to Dany who nodded.  
“Yeah, Emily is my friend now, Papa.” Emily giggled and grabbed Dany’ hand.  
“Can we play together while you are driving, Papa?” She asked Nico. Her father glanced at his husband who didn’t seem to be happy about her question but he nodded.  
“Of course, why not?” Emily cheered and pulled Dany to the blanket again, where they soon were absorbed in another race. The four drivers and the former driver shared amused looks. Then Nico turned to Sebastian and Daniel.  
“Is there someone in your team who can take a look after them?”  
“Yes of course.” Dan answered. “Don’t worry nothing will happen to them.” Nico nodded in thanks and dragged Lewis out of the garage.  
“Come on we have training to do.” Niki followed them, muttering under his breath.  
“Next time Toto will have to deal with the little one again!”


End file.
